


Please don't die

by Alkatraza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkatraza/pseuds/Alkatraza
Summary: The voltron team go on a mission and lance gets badly injured.(Sorry, i suck at summaries!)





	1. The Accident

 

The gang was just about to leave for a mission that Allura had just sent them too, to help a planet that had just sent out a distress beacon. It should have just been a simple mission, in and out. But NO lance just had to go and fuck it up didn’t he?

Allura had warned them that the gravitational pull of the planet would be dangerous if you didn’t enter it right. But lance, being lance brushed the warning off (like the idiot he is,) with a smartassed comment.

“So nice of you to warn us about this princess, but I think we’ll be just fine.” He said with a wave of his hand.

Allura just glared at him.

“Well then paladins, got to your lions and I’ll get a warp gate ready. Good luck!” she said, turning away and walking towards the front of the ship.

We all went to our lions and warped to the planet.

As soon as we arrived we could feel the gravitational pull.

“Holy shit, guys! Can you feel this!?” lance basically yelled.

“Lance! Don’t shout over the coms! It hurts!” Pidge snapped at him.

“Sorry Pidge.”

The planet look a lot like Mars from Earth. Completely red with this sorta cloud cover around it.

“Be careful paladins.” Allura warned.

The warning? It was too late.

“FUCK! Guys! I’m being pulled towards the planet! I can’t get out of it!” lance suddenly yelled over the coms.

“LANCE! YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING?” Pidge yelled.  
“PIDGE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! We have to figure out a way to get lance out of there, NOW.” Shiro said.

“I’m sorry paladins. But there is nothing you can do for him. He’s stuck in there until he can get out, or is pulled all the way to the planet.” Coran said.

As he said that lance yelled again, “GUYS! HELP ME!”

Suddenly there was a scream of pain and they all watched in shock as the blue lion went down.

“LANCE!”

 

 

*Lance*

While lance was wrestling for control and talking with the others in the blue lion he hardly noticed the g-forces working against him until his wrist snapped under the pressure and the blue lion shut down around him. He screamed in pain holding on to consciousness just long enough to see blue hit the planet at high speed.

When he woke up again everything hurt. It hurt to breath and even blinking hurt him. He noticed he wasn’t in the pilot seat but lying on his side on the wall of all places next to it. His helmet had come off and he could just hear the voices of the other paladins through it.

“LANCE!? LANCE ANSWER BUDDY! LANCE!”

That’s Hunk. What happened? Why does he sound like he’s crying? lance thought dully not comprehending anything. He couldn’t see his helmet anywhere around him. He tried to move his head around more, but suddenly screamed in pain.

“LANCE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? LANCE?”

Shiro. Lances scream had turned into painful sobs by the time he heard him that hurt him every time one came up.  
“Hang on buddy. Hang on. We’re coming to get you as soon as we can.”

He suddenly noticed a pain underneath his side. His helmet.

“Please hurry.” He whimpered, and sobbed quietly, but loud enough to be heard by the others, he hoped.

Everything went black.

 

 

 

*Keith*

When he saw the blue lion go down that was the last straw for him.

“Coran!? How do we get down!?” he yelled into his helmet.

“It may take a while to set out the cor-” he was cut off midway talking by Keith.

“Coran! Just tell me how to get down there! NOW!” he yelled again.

“Keith, just calm down-” shiro tried. Keith snarled at him and said, “Fuck you all, if you’re not going down there, then I’m going down there whether you like it or not, Shiro.”

And with that he cut off all communications with the other paladins and turned his lion towards the planet and moved towards it.

His lion found a path through the gravitational pull and moved towards the planet surface with ease.

Keith’s heart stopped when he saw the blue lion. It was lying on its side with only one out of the four legs still in one piece, over three quarters of the face caved in and one side of the lion caved in as well.

He only noticed the tears falling when he felt something on his face and went to wipe it away.

“Holy fucking shit.” He turned on communications and video feed to the others, and said, “I think you need to see this guys.”

The reaction was immediate.

“No. NO NO NO NO NO NO!” That’s Hunk. He thought.

Pidge started crying, loud sobs coming through the coms.

“Keith we’re coming in NOW. Coran!? Get us down there ASAP!”

“Shiro?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, what is it Keith?”

“I’m going to go down there and look.”

“Keith…”

“No. I’m going.”

“Good luck,” Was the only thing shiro said.

When Keith got down there he was out of his lion before its mouth was fully open. He didn’t know where to look first. At the legs, the side or the face. But he decided to go to the cockpit and try and find lance. When he got to the face he tried to find a way in but couldn’t do that until blue turned back on. Just as he was thinking that, Blue suddenly powered back up, and opened her mouth enough so that Keith could get through.

“Lance?” he called softly.

Silence greeted him. Save for the gentle hum of Blue. Keith noticed a line of little lights along one of the walls going towards something in the distance. Keith decided to follow them to see where they led to.

Are you helping me Blue? He thought looking around him.

The next thing he knew he was standing in the doorway to the cockpit.

When he saw lance lying there on his side covered in way to much blood to be good, and not moving, he collapsed.

He had tears sliding down his face and was shaking like a leaf on his knees, hands on his face as if to hide it.

“What… are… ya… cry’n…‘bou…?” Keiths head shot up in surprise and shock.

Lance just spoke.


	2. It's too dangerous

 

“La…lance?” Keith whispered.

“Wh…why…do…ya…soun’…so…sur’ised?” he got out.

“How are you still awake?” he replied.

“Just…woke…up.”

After that there was silence. Then Keith couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lance? Hey, lance? Lance!” Keith nearly had a heart attack when he didn’t reply. He then realised lance must have lost consciousness again.

“Hey, shiro. Keith here.” He said into his helmet.

Firstly there was nothing then, “Shiro here, what’s up Keith?”

“I have lance. Where are you?”

“We’re just about to touch down now. How is he?”

“Alive. Barely. And heavily injured.”

“How bad?”

Keith hesitated, not wanting to answer.

“Keith? You still there?”

“Yeah. I’m still here.”

“How bad are his injuries?”

“He could die, Shiro.” He whispered.

Nothing. Not. A. Word.

When Keith thought shiro was gonna say no more he got up and walked over to lance, and knelt down next to him. And gingerly lifted him up. Well, tried to at least. Lance subconsciously screamed in absolute agony. And Keith had barely touched lance.

The com lines crackled and Hunks voice came through the line.

“Keith? Was that lance?”

All of a sudden the gravity in the cockpit turned off.  
“Fuck!” Keith exclaimed.

“Keith, what happened?”

“Sorry hunk. The gravity just turned off. I think Blue turned it off so I can get lance without hurting him too much.”

Keith half stood up half knelt in the anti-gravity room and after moving lance’s still screaming body into his arms, Blue started to turn it back on. Keith replied to hunks earlier question, “Hunk, yes, that scream was lance.”

Lance went limp in Keith’s arms and the screaming stopped. He must have passed out from the pain. Keith thought. He started walking towards the lions mouth and outside to the other paladins. When he got to the mouth Blue must have had just enough power to make her mouth bigger so that they could get out because as soon as Keith stepped out, she shut down all power.

As soon as his feet touched solid ground they were surrounded by the other paladins. No-one uttered a sound.

Pidge was the first one to speak.

“FUCK!” she swore loudly turning her head away.

Hunk moved away and threw up. Probably from all the blood covering lance.

And shiro? Well, shiro just stood there frozen. Keith took a step back and said, “I’m taking him back to the castle. You guys go to the distress beacon that was activated here and deal with that first.” Shiro started to shake his head but Keith interrupted him before he could say anything. “Shiro. Go. I wasn’t asking you to do that, I was telling you to. We’ll be fine.”

He eventually nodded and turned to pidge and hunk and told them to go to their lions. He gave Keith and lance (who was still unconscious in Keith’s arms) one final look before going to his own lion.

Keith started to walk to his own lion but before he got there he went over to lances lion first and said to her, “I’ll come back for you, I swear I will.” And with that went over to his own Red lion. Keith carefully strapped lance onto the medical bed that was in the lion and moved over to the controls to go back to the castle.

“Allura, we’re coming back to the castle now. Prepare a pod just in case.”

“Okay Keith, I’m opening a warp gate now. See you soon.” She replied.

 

 

 

 

*Lance*

Lance was in a world of hurt. The first thought that went through his head after he woke up when Keith was there was, Am I in hell? After that he noticed Keith was crying all thoughts of himself went out the window. He struggled to talk and had to pause after each word he said.

“What… are… ya… cry’n… ‘bou?” He said.

Keiths head shot up and he just stared at lance. He wanted to smile at the look on his face.

“La… lance?” he stuttered.

“Wh… why… do… ya… soun’… so… sur’ised?”

He looked so shocked. Lance would have laughed if he’d had the energy.

“How are you still awake?”

“Just… woke… up.” He got out before everything went black.

Lance didn’t remember much after that except for when the pain in his entire being suddenly flared and he screamed, body tensing which only made things worse. The pain got to be too much and he was out again.

The next thing he knew he was in the medical bay on the castle, listening to an argument, drifting in and out of consciousness.

“-ura!”

“It’s… -rous! He coul-… -ie, Shiro!”

“HE’S ALREADY DYING ALLURA! LOOK AT HIS INJURIES!”

That came through loud and clear.

Lance groaned, which set him coughing and then set him screaming.

“LANCE! ALLURA, I NEED SOMETHING TO KNOCK HIM OUT WITH!” Shiro yelled. “ANESTHETICS, ANYTHING!”

Lance tried to shake his head to say no to shiro, but that set him screaming again. Black started to close in and for once lance was kinda glad for it. It would stop this pain, if only for a little bit.

His world went black and his body went limp.


	3. Regret

 

The next time lance woke up he couldn’t feel anything. There was a bright light shining and he could see it even with his eyes closed. Lance groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“LANCE!” Keith exclaimed.  
“SHIRO! ALLURA! HUNK! PIDGE! CORAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!” He hollered. As loud as ever.

“Hey… mullet.” Lance muttered. Feeling numb all over.

“Ya hair is… still as… fucked up… as ever.”

“Good to see you awake and being as a big a dick as ever.” Keith replied with a genuine smile on his face.

Lance took a double take, and stared at Keith’s face.

The smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

“What’s wrong, lance?” he asked.

He just did a micro shake of his head and did a small smile. Nothing’s wrong. I just want you to smile again, Keith. He thought.

Lance started to frown. His vision was starting to go blurry and he couldn’t focus on anything.

“Keith?” he whispered.

“Yeah, what is it lance?” Keith replied.

“Smile one last time for me, please?” he asked.

“Why?”

“Because I want to see something beautiful before I go.” Lance whispered barely able to say it. So tired. He thought closing his eyes for the final time.

“Lance? Hey, buddy? Lance what do you mean ‘before I go’? Lance!? LANCE!?” Keith started to panic and gently slapped lance across the cheek. He started to scream for the others to come quickly.

“Please don’t die. I love you.”

That was the last thing he heard before everything went silent.

 

And lance just stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short guys! i couldn't think of anything else to write! ;-P  
> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want another chapter then just leave a comment in the comments below.


End file.
